Feytouched
Feytouched Bloodline Feytouched are derived from human bloodlines, and in the broadest possible sense, they still look human. However, the Feywild's influence has left a clear imprint on their appearance. Feytouched often have large horns that take any of a variety of shapes, typically resembling those of some woodland creature, such as a deer or elk. Their feet often take the form of cloven hooves, and they sometimes have tails, though they are more akin to a deer or squirrel than the more typical tiefling's. Their eyes are solid colors—black, red, white, silver, gold, or even more exotic colors—often with no visible sclera or pupil. Their skin tones cover the full range of human coloration, but also include virtually any color. Their hair, cascading down from behind their horns, is usually bright, from white or blond to vibrant pinks, greens and purples. Self-Reliant and Outcast An oddity, even among tieflings, feytouched are rare enough that communities of their sort are virtually unknown. They typically subsist in the wilderness, or on the fringes of human cities or towns, often in the roughest quarters of those places, where they grow up to be swindlers, thieves, or crime lords. Sometimes they live among other minority populations in enclaves where they are treated with more respect. Lacking a homeland, feytouched know that they have to make their own way in the world and that they have to be strong to survive. They are not quick to trust anyone who claims to be a friend, but when a feytouched’s companions demonstrate that they trust him or her, the feytouched learns to extend the same trust to them. And once a Feytouched gives someone loyalty, the feytouched is a firm friend or ally for life. Once betrayed, the feytouched will forever count that person as an enemy. Phrelle Feytouched Alithrya Cantomer Ezora Laikka Northern Chain Southern Chain Yedria Feytouched Traits * Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1, and your Charisma score increases by 2. * Age. Feytouched mature at the same rate as humans but live a few decades longer. * Alignment. Feytouched gain a strongly independent streak from their fey nature, and tend toward Chaotic alignments. * Size. Feytouched are about the same size and build as humans. Your size is Medium. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Sylvan. * Fey Legacy. You know the Druidcraft cantrip. At 3rd level, you can cast Charm Person once per day at 2nd level. At 5th level you can cast Pass Without Trace once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. * Fey Ancestry. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. * Cold Iron Allergy. While the touch of cold iron does not burn a Feytouched like it does the Sidhe, direct contact with it is uncomfortable. Within seconds of contact with bare skin, the Feytouched will breakout in a painful red rash at the site of the ocntact which quickly fades once the cold iron is removed. While direct contact with cold iron the Feytouched has disadvantage on Perception and Insight checks due to the discomfort. Use of a cold iron weapon without gloves or other protection would have disadvantage on attack rolls. * Mask of the Wild. You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. Parts of this stub are from DnD Beyond and altered for play on Phrelle. Category:Races